1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a picking cap.
2. The Prior Art
Conventional electrical connectors including pick-up means for facilitating picking up and positioning by a pick-up machine such as a vacuum suction nozzle or the like can be found in Taiwan Patent Application No. 83207484 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,396,245, 4,645,278, 5,026,295, 5,055,971, 5,242,311, 5,249,977, 5,277,601, 5,383,797, and 5,688,133. In these connectors, a top of the connector has an adhesive film adhesively attached thereto or a cap having a smooth top surface disposed thereon to provide a surface suitable for picking up by the vacuum suction nozzle. However, it is difficult to remove the adhesive film which is usually directly attached to the connector, and the adhesive film can only be used once. Furthermore, the pick-up cap might damage either the conductive contacts or the insulative housing of the connector.
Hence, an electrical connector including an improved pick-up means which can overcome the above mentioned defects of conventional electrical connectors is requisite.